


Willing to Fall

by CruelBeauty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: It had all been going well. Aziraphale had gotten a new shipment of old books he was excitedly telling him about. He had sat near Crowley to show him what he was talking about, his chubby fingers pointing to parts of the books excitedly. He had that soft sweet look he got when particularly excited about something like a good dessert. This is then where he majorly ruined everything.“Isn’t it great?” Aziraphale had asked gently clutching the book softly, a warm smile on his lips.“Satan, I love you.” Crowley replied without thinking.





	Willing to Fall

“Fuck my life!” Crowley screamed and beat his hands against the steering wheel. He could feel the Bentley’s concern and slouched into the seat further. He drove back to his flat, uncaring of the way the tires screeched as he reflected on the past couple hours.

It had all been going well. Aziraphale had gotten a new shipment of old books he was excitedly telling him about. He had sat near Crowley to show him what he was talking about, his chubby fingers pointing to parts of the books excitedly. He had that soft sweet look he got when particularly excited about something like a good dessert. This is then where he majorly ruined everything.

“Isn’t it great?” Aziraphale had asked gently clutching the book softly, a warm smile on his lips.

“Satan, I love you.” Crowley replied without thinking.

Aziraphale dropped the book. The thud sounding not unlike how Crowley felt.

“What?” Aziraphale asked in the softest voice Crowley had ever heard him use.

Crowley ran a hand through his hair. This is not how he planned on telling him. “Angel, Aziraphale, there is no way you haven’t noticed. I- I love you, okay? I have for years. I know I am not supp-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale interrupted.

Crowley shut his mouth with an audible click. Aziraphale had always said he went too fast for him. “Crowley, this- this, no just. Please, please don’t do this.”

In that moment Crowley understood the term heartbreak very well. “Angel-” Crowley reached out to touch Aziraphale’s wrist but Aziraphale moved it away quickly.

“Don’t touch me. No, no Crowley. I- we can’t. This isn’t happening. You don’t love me. You are a demon. You can’t love. And even if you did I am an angel. I can’t. I can’t fall. I won’t fall for you. I don’t love you.” Aziraphale said, his blue eyes staring into his soul.

The immediate sadness became anger, whether it was directed at Aziraphale or himself he wasn’t sure. He just needed to get out. “Uh, right.” Crowley said eerily calm.

“Crowley-”

“No. No. You are right. I am a simple demon. I can’t fucking feel anything.”

“You know that isn’t wh-”

“No. You’re right. I am glad we cleared this up. I need to go.” Crowley said and stood up quickly, ignoring the hand that reached out to grab him to stop him. The blood rushing in his ears propelling him into the Bentley.

The next few days were some of the weirdest and worst of Crowley’s life. He went back to his flat where he smashed every boring dish in his kitchen, uncaring of his plants shaking in the corner. He then got amazingly drunk.

He ignored the messages that built up on the answering machine from a certain angel. He ignored the way his heart hurt at the sadness in Aziraphale’s voice each time he called. For once in what feels like a long time Crowley didn’t feel like he deserved the hurt he felt.

This is why after a week of ignoring a certain individual he decided to take the Bentley on a ride into the country. He decided if he wasn’t going to be spending so much time with Aziraphale he should at least try to be happy in other ways.

Crowley had been the sole permanent demon resident on Earth for six thousand years. Aziraphale was serving as the only other occult entity.

So you can imagine the surprise Crowley felt when he received notice from Hell that another demon was joining him for a ‘trial run’. 

“Crawly! Are you listening?” His boss grumbled through the Bentley’s speaker to him.

“Ah yeah, of course. So who are they?” Crowley asked.

“His name is Hailaphale. He is the newest recruit in our ranks.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“Just fallen. A new demon. The first in centuries. Not only a fresh demon but a fan of your work if the gossip from up There is true.”

This interested Crowley greatly. There hadn’t been a new demon in ages. Even weirder, what did they mean by him being a fan of his work.

“Wait. What do you mean he is a fan of my work?”

“I don’t have time for your questions, Crawly. He will be there in a few hours. Ask him yourself.. Don’t let us down, I want him causing chaos very soon.” Before Crowley could interject they hung up.

“Great. Just great.” Crowley said annoyed under his breath. If it wasn’t bad enough having to report to demons he now is playing babysitter and trainer. For a second he considered calling Aziraphale to get his thoughts on the matter before remembering that wasn’t an option right then.

He drove back to his flat with a disorganized mind. Why were they sending a new demon to him? Was he getting replaced?

He parked the Bentley and went to unlock his flat’s door when he saw a figure with blond hair by the door. “Aziraphale?” He asked with shock.

The man turned around and he realized it wasn’t Aziraphale. “Hello.” The man said, leaning against the door reaching out a hand to be shaken. “You must be the incredible Crowley. I must say, I have been so excited to meet you. And for the record you are even more attractive than I was told.”

Crowley in a daze shook the man’s hand. “Ah, are you the new recruit?” He didn’t much look like a typical demon in any way.

The man gave a soft laugh. “I suppose you could say that. I am Hailaphale. I am here to learn your ways. I am so very excited to work with you. Your work is unmatched.” 

Crowley looked the man up and down. He looked more like an angel than a demon. He had short blond hair much like Aziraphale’s. He wore tight light wash jeans with a white button up and a pale blue waistcoat that matched his eyes. The only defining trait that showed he was a demon was the white and gray snake tattoo running up his exposed forearm.

The door to Crowley’s flat opened and he pushed past the man to enter the living room. “Why exactly are you here?” He asked, getting straight to the point.

Hailaphale entered the flat, looking around. “Well, to get straight to the point. I fell for you, quite literally that is. I was up in,” He pointed vaguely upwards, “ya know, when I had to read through reports on demonic activity on Earth to figure out new strategies for Heaven. And I became quite... enamored with your work.” The man said stepping closer. “Let’s just say I saw how clever your work was. So unlike other demonic activity. You’re clever. And I am not talking about all the human stuff you take credit for. The real stuff. You cause small amounts of chaos while often still technically causing good. Very interesting stuff.” He said.

Crowley took a step back from the man. “Ah, okay. Okay. I am glad you’re a fan.” He replied floundering. What does someone say to that.

“Let’s just say miraculously the flat next door became available so I will move in next door. That will make it easier to train under you. I’ll be over tomorrow to start.” He said and started towards the door. “Between you and me, I hope the only way I will be under you isn’t exclusively training wise if you catch my vibe.” He said with a smirk before giving one last appraising look to Crowley before closing the door to his flat.

Crowley’s mouth hung open. What had just happened? This had to be some weird scheme.

Crowley flopped onto his couch and ran a hand over his face. The phone suddenly started ringing and in his daze Crowley answered it without thinking. “Uh, hello?”

“Crowley!”

Aziraphales voice got his attention. “Oh, uh, Hey.”

“Crowley, I am glad I got ahold of you! Can you please come to the bookshop. I really must talk to you.”

Crowley’s gut instinct was to say no but then he just couldn’t stop himself. “Sure, angel. When do you want me?” 

“Oh thank you, dear boy. Noon tomorrow?” Aziraphale asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll pick you up.” Crowley responded before quickly ending the call. Great, just great. What was his life anymore.

Despite his love of sleep Crowley couldn’t sleep. The next day held too many uncertainties. The sun rose too early in Crowley’s opinion. He quickly changed into his usual clothes and took a few minutes to water and intimidate his plants. Honestly, he just wasn’t feeling as threatening as usual. 

Shortly after there was knocking at his door and he unlatched it for the new recruit. Hailaphale was wearing essentially the same outfit as the day before with two cups in his hand. “Coffee?” He asked, stepping into the room, holding out one cup.

Crowley took it without a word. “Okay, what exactly am I meant to be doing today? Let’s just get this over with.” Crowley said, uncaring of the small frown on Hailaphale’s face.

“I figured we could start with just getting familiar with the area and people. So tempting and such is easier later.” 

“That seems like a thinly veiled excuse to show you around town.”

Hailaphale laughed. “Right you are. Doesn’t mean you can get out of it though.”

Crowley sighed. “Fine, but we are making it quick. I have an appointment later.”

“Of course.” Hailaphale responded with a smile.

Crowley stalked out of the flat, knowing Hailaphale would follow and headed towards his Bentley, unlocking his door and the passenger door with a flick of his wrist.

The Bentley purred under his touch as Crowley climbed inside. Hailaphale looked at the car with awe before stepping inside gently. “Oh wow. She is a beauty.” He remarked, stroking his hand across the top of the dash.

The tension in Crowley’s shoulders dropped for a moment. “She really is, isn’t she?”

“What year is she?” 

“1926.” Crowley said with pride running through his voice.

“It is incredible it still looks this good. An absolute beauty.” He said with reverence while Crowley pulled away. “I want to get an old car. Their design is just unparalleled.”

Crowley couldn’t help but think maybe this demon training wouldn’t be so terrible after all. Hailaphale doesn’t seem too terrible anyway. And shouldn’t they at least try to be friends if Crowley was going to be stuck with him for who knows how long? “What type of car are you looking at?” Crowley asked with surprising genuine interest. 

“Hard to pick. I do love Aston Martins. Like an old Bond one?” The blond said with a wistful expression on his face.

“Wait, you like Bond?” Crowley very nearly squeaked out. He had never heard of another demon liking human movies, not even an angel either.

Hailaphaled turned towards the window. “Oh-uh, well I forgot that isn’t very common. Liking human stuff. I mean, can you blame me? Bond is just such a classic.” He said with an uncomfortable laugh.

Crowley cleared his throat. “No, um, no it’s good. Liking human stuff that is. I like Bond too.” 

Hailaphale turned and gave a radiant smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “We should watch one together some time.” He suggested hesitantly.

Crowley didn’t respond. But honestly, it didn’t seem like such a terrible suggestion. Maybe it was time to find friends outside of Aziraphale. At least another demon wouldn’t view him as Other.

The rest of the ride went quick, both because the Bentley was speeding through traffic but also because the conversation between them was surprisingly good. 

Finally the Bentley arrived at their main destination and was pulled quickly into a spot. The two occupants left the car and found themselves outside a shopping center.

“A mall?”

“What a better slice of humanity than a mall? Lots of different places. Lots of different people.” Crowley said smugly. Shopping malls had been one of his better ideas.

“Brilliant.” Hailaphale said with a smile his hands clapping softly together. “Where to first?”

Initially Crowley’s plan was to take Hailaphale to all of the worst places in the mall, namely the food court and bathrooms. Maybe even that one store that was way too dark and loud. However, Crowley found himself wanting to maybe not make Hailaphale have a terrible time. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age.

They spent several hours walking around the fairly empty mall. They stopped in several movie and CD stores in which they discussed music they both liked. They disagreed on whether the Beatles or Rolling Stones were better (Crowley had met both and stood strongly by his stance the Beatles were better). They even at one point fought over whether Queen was one of heaven or hell’s. They went to an awkward convenience store located in the mall in which Crowley pointed out some of his favorite inventions: confusing self checkout machines, carts with loose wheels, random wet spots on floors, and weird music that loops over and over again. 

Nearing the end of the mall Crowley checked the time and felt the smallest bit disappointment he would need to go see Aziraphale soon. In part because he was actually having a decent time but also dread to have to hear Aziraphale break his heart again. He didn’t need or want the angel’s pity. 

“Time for your appointment?” Hailaphale asked.

“Uh yeah. I need to meet someone.” Crowley said running a hand through his hair.

“For sure, no problem. I can get a taxi back.” Hailaphale said heading towards the exit.

“Wait- I can bring you back. It’s no problem really.”

Hailaphale gave a soft smile. “That would be positively lovely.” He responded far too soft for a demon.

They walked out of the mall together, stepping in line with each other. Crowley opened his door for him without thought and climbed into the Bentley heading towards their complex.

The ride there mostly consisted of Crowley tapping nervously on the steering wheel and Hailaphale looking at him with concern out of the corner of his eye. They arrived quickly outside and Crowley opened Hailaphale’s door for him. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Yeah no problem.”

Hailaphale leaned over and squeezed Crowley’s wrist softly. “I really appreciate it.” He said softly then left the Bentley and headed inside.

Once he was out of sight Crowley let out a long breath and looked at his wrist that Hailaphale so casually touched. Yes Hailaphale was technically a demon but a very new one. For him to touch him so casually, like it was nothing. It made Crowley feel all types of confused. Hailaphale treats him like he isn’t some reject or some bad thing that needs made better. It was... nice for a change.

Crowley sighed and began the ride to Aziraphale’s. That was a whole mess he didn’t want to think about. Who knew how it would go? Was he going to apologize or expect Crowley to? 

He parked the Bentley where he always did and sat for a long moment, just looking at the bookshop. Crowley didn’t often like to think of himself as a coward but every part of him screamed to just head back home. Crowley took off his sunglasses for a moment and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on with a determination.

Crowley sauntered out of the car with style and let himself into the bookshop. “An-uh Aziraphale?” Crowley called out into the shop. He heard a faint rustling of papers before Aziraphale appeared.

“Oh there you are, dear boy. I am glad you made it.” He said, his eyes warm and friendly, his hands gently folded on top of each other.

Crowley shuffled from foot to foot. “What do you want?” 

Aziraphale sighed and dropped his hands to the side of his pants. “I- uh wanted to apologize. I was terribly rude to you.”

“Yeah, you were.” Crowley agreed.

“I am not sure what came over me. I just- can we just pretend this never happened?” Aziraphale asked gently.

Though Crowley saw it coming hearing it from Aziraphale hurt. The fact his best friend couldn’t even spare his precious image to truly explain to his best friend why they couldn’t work. Wouldn’t take back any of what he said. That he just expects Crowley to pretend like it never happened. Despite all of this, Crowley felt his resolve crumbling.

“Yeah.” Crowley said with a swallow. “Let’s just forget it.” He said and gave a forced smile he could tell didn’t reach his eyes, thankfully the sunglasses could hide most of his bitterness.

Aziraphale however gave a real smile. “Oh good, I am so glad!” He said and shuffled from foot to foot excitedly. “How do you feel about the Ritz?”

“Sure.” Crowley responded even though he couldn’t feel less like going to a romantic restaurant with his best friend and broken heart.

The drive to the Ritz was mostly silent. At one point Crowley considered telling Aziraphale about Hailaphale then decided against it. It wasn’t the time.

Eventually they pulled up and parked. They headed inside and got a table. The waiter showed them their table and Crowley was sure to sit at the opposite side from Aziraphale instead of his usual place next to him. Crowley could see Aziraphale’s confused look at his changed seating location and Crowley nearly snapped at him about it before deciding otherwise. Sometimes the angel is so dense.

The meal felt so much like others before and yet so different. Aziraphale however began to talk about his latest book with Crowley, all excited hand movements and smiles. Crowley tried to seem excited, he really did, honestly the pain was just too fresh. 

“So you wouldn’t believe. I convince the man to give it to me for only 450 instead of 550 when-”

“Aziraphale.”

The angel sat his wine glass down and leaned forward a bit. “Yes?”

“I think, I think I need to go.” Crowley says, his eyes on the white cloth covering the table.

“So soon? The dessert isn’t here yet.” Aziraphale said confused.

“I have some stuff I need to do. Back at my flat.”

“Oh well I will come with you.” Aziraphale says.

“Uh actually. I need to go alone, demon stuff. Ya know?”

Aziraphale visibly deflates. “Oh. Yes, of course. Demon stuff. I am sure it is quite important. I suppose we can finish this another night.”

“Yeah. Well, I will see you around.” Crowley says and pulls out a few bills to cover both of their meals and leaves. When he gets in the Bentley he considers the fact Aziraphale has no way home now but can’t find it in him to go back inside and offer him a ride.

Crowley drove home ignoring the burning in his eyes and the cool tears running down his cheeks. How does Aziraphale think things will just go back to normal? It wasn’t just Aziraphale didn’t feel the same, he could live with that. But saying Crowley couldn’t love him. That Crowley wasn’t capable of feeling love. Because he is a demon. Aziraphale thinks he is so different and angelic, as though angels aren’t as cruel if not worse than demons.

The next time Crowley saw Aziraphale was not the next time Aziraphale saw Crowley. You see, unbeknownst to Crowley, Aziraphale was rather shaken up by Crowley’s abrupt departure at lunch.

Aziraphale had returned to the bookshop and thought a great deal about everything. The way Crowley sat across from him instead of next. The cold feeling near his knee where usually Crowley’s leg would rest against. 

Aziraphale had always been a bit of a coward but he wouldn’t be anymore. After much thought and pacing around the bookshop he decided to visit Crowley at his flat and beg for forgiveness and confess his love.

He had been in love with the demon for quite some time in all honesty. However, the fear of both punishment and falling had always held him back. The truth was Aziraphale couldn’t stand to have Crowley just continue believing he doesn’t feel the same anymore.

Meanwhile, Crowley had returned to his flat in a fit of sadness and rage. He parked the Bentley and threw the door to his flat open, the doorknob leaving a hole in the wall behind it. He didn’t bother closing the door and instead headed straight for his alcohol collection. He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a decent glass, downing it all immediately the first time and poured out more. “Fuck my life.” Crowley muttered and slammed the glass onto the counter.

“Everything alright here?” 

Crowley whipped his head around to find Hailaphale in his doorway.

“Sorry, I uh- heard the door slam and wanted to see if you were okay. I take it the meeting didn’t go too well?” He asked, his fingers playing with the edge of his light blue velvet waistcoat.

“You could say that.” Crowley said with a hiss, downing more of his drink.

Hailaphale stepped forward and snatched the glass out of his hand and drank the rest of his drink.

“Hey!” Crowley shouted as he watched his drink taken.

Hailaphale gave a soft laugh and rested a hand gently on his shoulder. “Not to sound like one of those dreadful therapists but you do know drinking won’t fix your problems?”

Crowley ignored the heat coming from the hand on his shoulder and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “It certainly helps.” 

The hand on his shoulder started making slow circles on his arm. “You could try talking about it?”

“Not much to say.” He responded bitterly. “I just put my faith in the wrong place.”

Hailaphale gave a sad smile. “I know what you mean. Maybe try putting your faith somewhere different?”

Crowley looked up slowly to meet Hailaphale’s bright blue eyes. “And where would you suggest?”

Hailaphale gave a light laugh and stepped closer, the hand not on Crowley’s shoulder reaching up to pluck off Crowley’s glasses. “Me?”

Crowley’s mouth opened just a little as he met his eyes. “Yeah?” He responded quietly.

This is where things get complicated. Unknown to Crowley a certain angel is walking up to Crowley’s door to clear things up and beg for both Crowley’s love and forgiveness. Crowley however is under the impression Aziraphale not only doesn’t but could never love him back. This will ultimately lead to this next scene.

Aziraphale arrives to Crowley’s flat and sees the door wide open- a weird occurrence. This makes Aziraphlae think Crowley is in some type of trouble and leads to him walking quietly and hesitantly into his flat.

Crowley meanwhile finds his lips softly pressing against Hailaphale’s. Crowley’s hands come to rest on the shorter man’s hips, pressing his body closer against his. Hailaphale drops Crowley’s glasses onto the floor and brings a hand to hold his jaw and the other to tangle into his hair. He pulls Crowley impossibly closer.

Crowley lets out a soft moan and bites down gently on Hailaphale’s lip and presses his back against the kitchen counter. “Fuck.” Hailaphale groans out.

Crowley undoes the top few buttons on Hailaphale’s white shirt and immediately starts sucking hickeys on the side of his throat. “Fuck, Crowley. That’s so good.” He moans with his eyes closed, his hand tightening in his hair.

At this very moment Principality Aziraphale walks into Crowley’s flat and finds his best friend sucking marks into a random man's throat. Despite his immediate horror at the scene he finds he doesn’t immediately leave his best friend’s flat. Some small part of him thinking this must be a mistake.

Crowley pulls back slightly his back to the doorway to begin unbuttoning the rest of Hailaphale’s buttons and waistcoat revealing a slim body underneath. He looks his up and down over before pressing tightly against him kissing him deeply, moving his hips gently against his. “Shit. You’re fucking hot.” Crowley hisses out between kisses, his hips grinding against his. He puts a small amount of space between their lips. “Bedroom?” He asks with a groan, his hand held tightly against his hip.

Hailaphale nods quickly against his lips Crowley grabs his hand and quickly pulls him towards his bedroom, unaware of the figure standing in the doorway, too focused on dragging him to the bedroom. 

Aziraphale meanwhile feels a lot like he imagines he made Crowley feel when he said he didn’t love him. 

Despite Aziraphales confusion and jealousy at the situation he doesn’t feel as though all hope is lost though. After all this man must be some stranger for a quick hookup. They can fuck Crowley but they are a mere blink in the span of an angel or demon. No doubt he will be gone in the morning and then Aziraphale can confess. This man can have Crowley tonight but ultimately Aziraphale will have him. Even if that isn’t the case human lifespans are only so long.

Aziraphale goes back to the bookshop feeling rather melancholy. He spends a lot of time cleaning the flat and fluffing up the couch. He decides he will simply call Crowley in a couple days and have him over to confess to him then. 

With his new plan in mind Aziraphale feels fairly confident. He will tell Crowley he was wrong and he is deeply in love with the demon. He will even go and buy some of Crowley’s favorite sweets from a little shop in the country. Maybe he will even give Crowley a new plant for his flat. He does very much so care for his large garden collection. Aziraphale even comes to the idea a few handwritten poems confessing his love may not be a bad idea. The demon would blush and call them ridiculous but would actually probably love them.

Aziraphale makes a cup of cocoa and settles with some of his finest parchment and pens and settles himself in to write some poetry. He will make this perfect, he cannot wait to see Crowley’s face when he gives it to him.

The next morning Crowley wakes up wrapped around Hailaphale in a rather snakelike move. The sun is streaming in from the window and Crowley thinks he feels surprisingly good despite his best friend breaking his heart a little over a week ago. 

Hailaphale has his head resting on his chest, Crowley’s arm wrapped around him. Crowley allows himself a moment to just relax into the feeling. Hailaphales hair is soft and fluffy against his chest, his warm exhales against his chest. Crowley lets himself run a hand gently over his back, his skin is smooth and covered in small freckles on the top of his shoulders.

Crowley allows himself one last moment to kiss the top of his blond hair before removing himself carefully from Hailaphale’s grasp. He sneaks into the shower and turns the water on scalding, he debates on whether or not he should miracle away the dark marks littering his body. He decides to remove them.

He steps out of the shower and instantly dries himself and dresses himself. He opens the door quietly and is equal parts disappointed and glad to see Hailaphale isn’t in bed. 

Crowley fixes the bedsheets with a flick of the wrist and steps into the living room to check on his plants and is surprised to find Hailaphale berating his plants quietly. “That better not be a dark spot. He will be so very disappointed if he finds you are slacking and I will not have it.” He says angrily to a now shaking fern. “I would hate to have to teach you a little lesson.”

“Hailaphale?” Crowley called confused.

Hailaphale stepped back in shock. “Oh, uh good morning. I was just talking to your plants, I heard it helps them grow.” He says with a sheepish smile, his hands adjusting his sleeves.

“It seemed like you were yelling at them more than talking.”

“I’m sorry! I just thought they might grow better. I didn’t mean to overstep!” 

Crowley stepped quickly across the room and found himself kissing Hailaphale once deeply. “Actually, it was good. It was good.”

Hailaphale melted against Crowley and cleared his throat. “Good. That’s good.”

“How would you feel about getting some breakfast and showing you some more of my work in the city?”

Hailaphale gave a warm smile. “I would say that is quite the tempting offer.”

Crowley walked over to the kitchen quickly to pick his glasses off of the ground with a smirk. “Well let’s go.”

Aziraphale back in the bookshop has been awake for the past 12 hours forming the most perfect poetry he can create for Crowley. At one point he had even pulled out some of his favorite works to try and find inspiration. He does need them to be perfect. Crowley deserves nothing less than perfection and Aziraphale has definitely been less than that recently.

He checks the clock and is surprised to see it is already a new day. He gathers his coat and heads out of the bookshop flipping the sign to closed. He needs to go into the country to get some candies for Crowley and pick some flowers and maybe pick up a vintage wine or two.

Hailaphale and Crowley spend the day driving around in the Bentley causing mild chaos and some demonic miracles that may truly not be that bad. Crowley even shows Hailaphale his trick of glueing a coin to the pavement and it makes them both laugh so hard they end up collapsing onto the ground together at one point.

It doesn’t even occur to Crowley Aziraphale hadn’t messaged him at all until late into the night when Hailaphale had already left and Crowley was drowsy in bed. Maybe Hailaphale was just what Crowley needed. No demon/angel drama. No feeling guilty. No being worried Aziraphale would fall. Crowley could be with Hailaphale and Aziraphale could be his best friend. Just his best friend. No messy feelings attached. Crowley thinks Aziraphale would probably even like Hailaphale. They could all be friends. Maybe Aziraphale even knew him and were friends.

Crowley goes to sleep feeling less stressed than he had for a long time.

The next morning Crowley finds himself in a rather good mood. Well as good of a mood as a demon could have. He goes to the store nearby to buy himself and Hailaphale coffee and finds himself knocking on his fellow demon’s door.

It swings open to reveal an impeccably dressed Hailaphale. “Good morning. Is that for me?” He asks grabbing one of the coffee’s without an answer.

“Ready for more evil doing?” Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

“Always if it’s with you.” Hailaphale responds eerily honest.

Crowley ignores the small patter of his heart at his response and instead offers his arm to Hailaphale which is quickly taken.

They head out to the Bentley together when Crowley’s phone rings suddenly. Crowley flips the phone open quickly. “Hello.”

“Crowley! I am glad to have gotten ahold of you. Is there any chance you could stop by the bookshop today.”

Crowley glances over at Hailaphale sipping his coffee in the passenger seat. “Today really isn’t the best day.”

“Oh please, dear boy. I promise it’ll be fast.” Aziraphale begs.

Crowley sighs. “Okay, but quickly. I have some demonic business to do today.”

“For sure. I’ll see you soon?”

“I’ll be over in a few hours.” Crowley responds then ends the call.

“Plans for the day?” Hailaphale questions.

“We just need to stop by a friend’s place briefly in a bit.”

“Alright, sounds good. Will I get the pleasure of meeting them?”

Crowley debates internally. “Uh yeah. I guess you can. No reason not to I suppose.”

Hailaphale smiles at that. “I look forward to it.” He leans over and presses his lips to Crowley’s briefly before settling back into his seat. “Whenever you are ready.”

Crowley gives a small smile and pulls the Bentley away quickly.

Aziraphale smiled as he hung up the phone. Everything was going according to plan. He was glad it didn’t take too much work to get Crowley to agree to come over. He began clearing his table in the backroom with all of Crowley’s favorite things. The poetry he wrote Crowley in a neat pile by his seat on the table. He even put some flowers he got for Crowley into a vase on the center of the table.

Crowley and Hailaphale spent several hours, tempting? Training? On a date? Whatever it was, Crowley decided they should end it and visit Aziraphale before it got too late. He flipped his phone open and called the angel. He picked up almost immediately. “Hey. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.” Aziraphale said happily.

Crowley hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “You ready?” He asked to Hailaphale.

“Sure, any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

Crowley winced slightly. “What if he was an angel?”

Hailaphales eyes widened slightly but besides that he didn’t react much. “I mean, I used to be an angel not that long ago. I can’t say it bothers me. I am curious about whom it is though?”

“Aziraphale.”

Hailaphale smiled. “Oh of course. That makes sense. He has been stationed on Earth for quite awhile. I never met him personally myself but I know the name. It makes sense you would run into him at some point. It is surprising you two are friends though. Because the whole angel demon thing.”

Crowley ignored how the last part stung a bit. “Yeah, we ran into each other so much we eventually just started to get along.”

Hailaphale didn’t respond so Crowley just started driving them towards the bookshop. The Bentley quickly found itself in it’s usual spot. 

“You want to come in?”

“Of course.” He responded brightly.

Crowley went slightly ahead of Hailaphale, the small bell above the door announcing his presence. He couldn’t immediately see the angel which made him think he was in the backroom. “Aziraphale?”

Aziraphales voice came from the back. “Oh I am so glad you came, my dear boy, I do have the most important information to tell you. You see after lunch las-” He said walking out into the main room, his mouth clicking shut as he saw the man from before holding Crowley’s arm. His abrupt stop in the sentence didn’t go unnoticed by Crowley who couldn’t help but wince slightly.

“Oh, you brought someone.” He said simply, a fake smile going onto his face.

Crowley cleared his throat. “This is Hailaphale.” He introduced stepping closer so they weren’t all standing so far apart.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Hailaphale said with a warm smile, sticking his hand out to Aziraphale that wasn’t wrapped around Crowley’s arm.

Aziraphale recovered quickly and shook his hand.

“So what were you saying about last time we met?” Crowley asked, reminding Aziraphale of his stopped sentence.

Aziraphale tried to drag his eyes away from the hand clutched possessively against Crowley’s arm but struggled. He could feel his heart plummeting. “Hailaphale. Why does that name sound familiar?” 

Crowley gave a small smile and looked over at Hailaphale. “That would be because Hailaphale is an angel. Well- was anyway.”

“I fell a few weeks ago.” Hailaphale added casually.

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the shock that crossed his face. “You what?”

Hailaphale laughed lightly. “Well you see I was working for Heaven you know when I began reading about this demon Crowley who as you must know is so devilishly clever. I couldn’t stop reading about his brilliant work on Earth. He really is so smart. And well, I suppose you could say I became a bit too fond of his work and ended up falling.” He finished with a small blush that Crowley couldn’t help but find vaguely endearing.

Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth a few times. “You fell for him?”

Hailaphale blushed further and glanced towards the ground. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

Aziraphale felt cold dread settle further and further in his stomach the more he talked. “What are you doing here exactly?” 

“He is training with me.” Crowley replied as though this was an everyday occurrence.

“Training with you?”

“Well hell wasn’t sure what to do with him and since he uh, liked my work they thought I would work with him on Earth.”

“So you two are,” He glanced down at Hailaphale’s hand on his arm. “business partners?” Crowley was saved from having to respond by Hailaphale.

“Well not exactly just business partners.”

Crowley felt his cheeks burn with blood rushing to his face.

“Oh. Um, how lovely.” Aziraphale said, trying to make it sound like his heart didn’t just shatter into a million little pieces.

Hailaphale not sensing the tension in the room just carried on. “Yes, I am not sure how no angel or demon hadn’t snatched him up before.” He said, nodded his head a little towards Crowley to indicate him. “He really is so interesting. Incredibly smart. He somehow has managed to be considered one of the best demons in the business while also doing so much good. I suppose any angel could fall for him.”

Aziraphale ignored the way every word he said made guilt and sadness burrow further into his heart. 

Crowley desperate to not talk more about angels falling for him tried to quickly change the topic. “So what were you saying before about something important?”

Aziraphale shook himself and began to panic. “Uh, Oh that. It wasn’t important, sorry to interrupt your, date?”

Crowley looked over the rim of the glasses. “It sounded rather important?”

Aziraphale quickly ducked into the backroom and vanished all of the things meant for Crowley except the small bag of candy he brought out. “Oh I just, I was in the country the other day and saw these and thought of you.” He said and handed them awkwardly to Crowley who took them with his free hand.

Crowley felt his heart tense. “Oh, thanks. I uh, thanks.”

“Think nothing of it. I am sure you two are very busy. I’ll talk to you soon.” Aziraphale said, trying to get them to leave without making it seem like that is exactly what he is doing.

Crowley got a brief look of sadness on his face before hiding it again so quickly Aziraphale wasn’t sure if it was ever there. “I guess I will see you around then.” Crowley said.

“It was a pleasure meeting you.” Hailaphale called and gave a small wave before they both left, the small bell jingling behind them.

As soon as he heard the sound of the Bentley pull away Aziraphale let himself collapse on the floor of his bookshop and sob. What had he done? He had let the best thing in his life go. He could be the person hanging off of Crowley’s arm. Now some other angel, well demon is taking the position. He hadn’t acted fast enough. What if Crowley and Hailaphale stayed together. It wasn’t like he was some human bound to die. He could be with Crowley for the rest of eternity. What if they moved in together and Crowley stopped visiting.

Aziraphale felt a tightening in his chest and it suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. His chest felt like it was being crushed and like enough air couldn’t get in his lungs. What was it that humans called this? Oh yes, an anxiety attack. How lovely.

Aziraphale crawled up onto the sofa and laid a hand over his heart, feeling the beat of it. It was much too fast. Aziraphale laid his hand over his forehead like a fainting woman he saw many years ago who had been out in the heat too long. His forehead was burning up, and why were his hands shaking so bad. Oh lord.

Crowley and Haliaphale drove back to the flat. “So he seems nice.” Hailaphale says popping in a Queen cassette. 

“He is. A right bastard at times but overall good.” Crowley said with a fond look.

“We will have to hang out sometime with him together.” Hailaphale suggests.

“Mhm.”

“Are you okay?” Hailaphale asks gently, his hand resting gently atop of Crowley’s on the gear shift. 

Crowley lets out a long breath. “I’m good.”

“I’m glad.” Hailaphale says as he moves his hand to the top of Crowley’s thigh. “Maybe we can head back to your place?” He moves his hand up slowly to rub at the top of his thigh gently brushing against his dick.

Crowley gives a breathy laugh, like the air was punched out of his lungs. “Now that’s a good idea.”

Late in the night while Crowley and Hailaphale are tangled around each other Aziraphale sits at the small table in the back of the store with the poetry he wrote for Crowley gently cradled in his hands, only the small overhead light on. On one hand he wanted to destroy it, destroy the evidence. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Destroy the evidence of his love for his best friend.

Crowley had been a faithful friend for years as Aziraphale led him on and still remained by his side even after the terrible things he said to him. It is only fair he be the supportive friend. It might kill him but he will play the supportive best friend who isn’t incredibly jealous of his new- boyfriend? Are they that close already? Does Crowley love him? “Fuck.” Aziraphale says to no one in particular. He doesn’t swear often. He’ll forgive himself for that one.

Crowley peels himself away from Hailaphale deep into the night and wanders into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He gets a cool glass of water and stands in front of the large glass window and peers over London. He wonders what Aziraphale is doing. If Aziraphale is happy. Is he glad Crowley is dating (are they dating) Hailaphale. Or if there is a small part of Aziraphale that is jealous. Crowley both longs to know and yet fears the answer.

Crowley is happy, surprisingly so. Hailaphale is frankly amazing. Soft and sweet yet just bad enough to relate to Crowley is so many ways. They laugh wickedly together over small chaos’ and lament over Heaven’s failures. And the way he is so free. Free with his touches, his thoughts, how comfortable he is with their similarities and differences. He reaches out to him uncaring. He quite literally fell because of him and seems to feel little remorse. He is unwavering with his trust in Crowley’s personality. He fills so many gaps Crowley has been trying to fill for so long. But is it truly enough?

Crowley is shaken out of his thoughts by a chin resting on his shoulder and a warm body pressed against his back. “Mhm, Crowley, I am getting cold. Sssso cold without you. Ssse you are making me go all sssnakey on you.”

Crowley can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up in his throat. He is also a snake shifter for fucks sake. They are the same through and through. “How wicked of me.”

Hailaphale wraps his arms around his middle and presses soft kisses that become more biting. “Come warm me up?”

Crowley spins around in his grasp and kisses him quickly. “Get ready for me, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Hailaphale leaves quickly back to Crowley’s bed, swaying his hips just enough to add extra appeal. Crowley downs the rest of his water and heads off with a smirk on his lips. Maybe he needs this in his life.

The next morning Hailaphale leaves early to meet with Ligur to report on his progress and what he is learning on Earth which leaves Crowley alone in his flat. He spends some time harassing and assessing his plants before deciding he should run some errands.

He heads to an old favorite store of his. He picks up a lot of new (old) records and various decorations for his flat. He hopes a bit of shopping will help remove some of the restlessness he is feeling.

He greets the owner of the store and makes his way around checking out the new stuff. He finds a few new records to pick up and heads to the register when he spots a small little book sitting on one of the tables. He sets his records at the counter and picks up the worn cover. The worn writing on the outside says The Natural History of Staffordshire. There is no date but Crowley can tell it’s very old. A little demonic prodding and the book reveals its from 1686. “How old is this?” Crowley asks holding up the book very gently to the shop owner.

“Oh that old piece of junk. Found it at an estate sale. I don’t reckon it’s worth much but it seemed interesting enough. How does 25 sound?”

Crowley tried not to let his shock show at the man’s apparent inability to tell an extremely valuable old book from a piece of trash. “I’ll take it.” Crowley says and takes out a hefty wad of 100’s and slaps them onto the counter.

“Crowley, this is much more than I said.” The man says picking the bills up with shaking hands. There was more money there than months worth of rent.

“Consider it a tip for always having the best records.” Crowley says and takes his purchases out to the Bentley. Now what? He got the book for Aziraphale obviously. But would that be weird? Can he give him gifts still? Or will that make him uncomfortable? Can Best Friends That Aren’t In Love give each other priceless old books?

Crowley sits in the car for many minutes before deciding he was being ridiculous and slammed the gas. If Aziraphale doesn’t like it then it is what it is. Better than sitting in the car overthinking it like a loser.

He parked the Bentley and was unsurprised to see the shop was ‘Closed’. He opened the door with a snap. “Aziraphale?”

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked in surprise. He was sitting on the couch with a small cup of tea. “What are you doing here?”

Crowley suddenly felt very silly. “Nothing major, I just saw a book I thought you might like to add to your collection.” He said producing the small book from his coat pocket to hand it to Aziraphale who took it with the most gentle of touches.

“Oh Crowley, this is,” Aziraphale took a deep breath. “very lovely. Very thoughtful. I love it.” Aziraphale says impossibly soft with what seems to be tears in his life. His hands hold the book so gently, his thumb gently stroking the spine.

“Of course, we’re best friends.” Crowley tries to say with confidence but still ends up sounding like a question.

“Of course. Best friends.” Aziraphale confirms.

“I’m sorry if you have that one already.” Crowley says though he knows he doesn’t.

“No! No. I don’t. I love it. My new favorite.” Aziraphale says.

“Okay, no need to joke ang-Aziraphale.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale says very seriously. “I am not joking. I love this. Because it’s from you.”

Crowley doesn’t know what to say to that. “Oh. I’m glad.”

“And why did you stop calling me angel?” Aziraphale asks which causes Crowley to make a small choking sound.

“Um, well, ya know?”

Aziraphale tilts his head a little. “No I don’t. That is why I asked.”

Crowley hisses lightly. “Oh come on, angel. Oh damn it. Ugh. Because it was, you know, it was a termofendearment.” Crowley mumbled together.

“A what? I didn’t catch the end of that.”

“It was a term of endearment! It was meant more than literal!” Crowley said loudly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh! Oh.” Aziraphale said, rethinking of every time Crowley had ever called him that. He had always deep inside of himself wondered about that but never found the courage to find out.

“Yeah.” Crowley said awkwardly.

“You can, still call me that if you want?” Aziraphale says gently, trying not to let his hope seep into his voice.

Crowley lets out a long sigh. “Not really. I- I have someone else now. I can’t. Believe it or not Hailaphale is, he’s great. You were abundantly clear about your feelings for me when I told you how I felt and I respected that. So don’t make this more difficult than this needs to be. I won’t do that to him or myself. So no, I can’t call you that.” Crowley says.

Aziraphale feels even worse inside but knows Crowley is right. Aziraphale had his chance and he blew it. Somehow in God’s cruelest act right when Aziraphale understood he wanted to be with Crowley she gives him someone new. Someone who was willing to risk it all for him.

“Yeah, you’re right. So very sorry, dear boy. Won’t happen again. So, tell me about him? What’s he like?” Aziraphale asks, forcing a smile onto his face. He hopes it is convincing.

Crowley stuffs his hands into his pockets. “He’s great. Funny. Kinda chaotic like me. A bit good and mighty while still a little chaotic.”

Aziraphale chokes back his tears. “Sounds lovely, I’m-I’m happy for you.”

Crowley lets out a long sigh, like he needed to hear that. “Thanks, I’m glad. Sometime we should all get together.”

“Yes, I would love that. Does he like books?”

“Uh yeah actually. Must have picked that up from your side.”

“What type?” 

“Poetry, romance, some classics.”

“At least he has good taste.” Aziraphale says with a hollow laugh. It must not be a very convincing laugh because Crowley frowns.

“Azira-”

“Well thank you for the book. I quite appreciate it.”

“Aziraphale we need to talk about this. This can’t keep happening. You said you don’t love me. I get that. I respect that. But you can’t be jealous and act like this. You made your choice. Don’t ruin our friendship over it.” Crowley said the frustration leaking into his voice.

Aziraphale let out a long wavering sigh and folding in on himself setting down onto the couch. “Quite right, my dear. I- I am not sure what came over me. I’m very sorry. I have no right to be like this.”

Crowley takes off his glasses and tucks them into his suit pocket and sets himself next to Aziraphale with their knees brushing together. Aziraphale would never admit it but the small touch is so comforting and familiar it nearly makes him weep.

“It’ll be fine, angel. We’ll be okay.” Crowley says laying his hand gently on top of Aziraphale’s. He isn’t sure when Aziraphale became the company needing comforted but Crowley can’t find it in him to begrudge him. It all has been a lot after all.

“Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be quite alright if we were to hug?” Aziraphale asks, he knows he sounds quite pathetic at the moment but he can’t make it leave the tone of his voice.

Crowley gives a small smile and engulfs Aziraphale in a hug, letting his head rest on top of Aziraphale’s. He burrows his head into Crowley’s neck and takes a deep breath. He wraps his arms tightly around Crowley and squeezes, afraid if he eases up Crowley will escape his grasp and never come back. “Crowley?” Aziraphale asks softly against his neck.

“Yes?”

“You know I didn’t mean any of those things I said, right?” Aziraphale whispers.

Crowley lets out a soft laugh that bumps their chests together. “I know. I know you don’t think I am incapable of love.”

“I mean yes, Crowley. But I do mean ALL of it.”

At that Crowley pulls away abruptly. “What do you mean all of it?”

Aziraphale looks away from Crowley’s accusatory stare. “Dear boy, don’t make me say it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale sighs. “I love you obviously.”

“No!” Crowley stands up quickly. “No. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to play with me like this. You can’t keep- you can’t keep fucking with me like this! I waited. I waited for you for six fucking thousand years and as soon as I meet someone else that actually likes me and wants to be with me you decide you want me!” Crowley says and replaces his glasses quickly. “You’re just jealous.”

“Crowley wait!”

“No. I need to leave. We aren’t doing this.” The door slamming shut harshly behind him rings throughout the store.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon.” Aziraphale says to himself in the empty bookstore. He is afraid he rather mucked everything up further. He just couldn’t stand the thought of Crowley not knowing the truth. He might have lost his best friend in the process though.

Crowley stalks out of the bookstore and drives the Bentley angrily back to his flat. The whole time fuming. Aziraphale doesn’t love him. He made that abundantly clear. Now he claims to love him and want to be with him, just because Crowley moved on. The angel can’t stand that someone else is now the object of his affection. Jealous bastard. Being jealous doesn’t mean you love someone.

Crowley goes up into his flat and finds Hailaphale already in his flat making tea by the looks of it. “Oh Crowley, there you are.” He says happily dropping tea bags into the mugs. He immediately steps forward and kisses Crowley softly like he couldn’t imagine a better thing.

Despite Crowley’s anger he finds himself relaxing into the kiss and letting the energy drain from his body. “Hey, how did your meeting go?”

“Good, well as good as any meeting with Ligur can go.”

Crowley laughs at that. “Yes, I know what you mean. He’s… something.” Crowley says, feeling quite a lot of affection for Hailaphale.

Hailaphale grabs a cup and hands it to Crowley, taking one into his own hands. “There is something I want to talk to you about though.”

Crowley sees the serious look on his face and suddenly feels less good. “What is it?”

“You see, Hell wants me to come back.”

“What?” Crowley says sharply. “What do you mean? You just got here not that long ago.”

“It wouldn’t be right now. But in a couple months. They said it would be a waste of resources to have two demons here.” Hailaphale says looking into his cup.

“Oh.” Crowley says feeling very defeated. So he was going to lose his best friend and Hailaphale.

“Crowley, don’t look so sad.” Hailaphale says setting his cup back down to rest a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “I’m not done. I told Ligur to tell the rest of the crew I will only come back if you can come with me. There really isn’t a reason a demon of your talents is down here anyways. We could go back to Hell together and give lectures on modern demon tempting and how best to collect souls. We could even get one of the nice offices I bet.”

“What?” Crowley asks stunned.

Hailaphale blushes lightly. “It’s just. I am rather quite fond of you. Even if we haven’t been together that long. I feel like we just connect. And you are so clever. We would be great together down in hell. And let’s be honest. There is only so much to do on Earth. You have been here for so long. Aren’t you tired of it?”

The first thing that comes to his mind is Aziraphale. Crowley thinks back over the thousands of years they have spent together. Of countless planned unplanned meetings with Aziraphale. Them trying restaurants over the years as different generations of the same family change the recipes. Feeding ducks together at the same bench, the warm sun covering them. He thinks of Aziraphale and him sitting next to each other brushing knees at the Ritz. He thinks of Aziraphale saying he doesn’t love him.

Crowley doesn’t say anything but takes in a deep breath.

“Obviously you don’t need to decide right now but I would rather like for us to go back to hell together.” Hailaphale says with a soft smile. “Please just consider it.”

There is a tightness in Crowley’s chest. “Yeah. I’ll think about it.” He says and finally lifts his eyes to meet Hailaphale’s. Hailaphale gives him a wide smile in return.

“Thank you.” He says much too genuinely and kisses Crowley softly with so much love behind it the feeling threatens to choke Crowley.

The rest of the night and next day feels like a dream. Hailaphale doesn’t leave his flat and the time is spent watching bad TV and listening to old records and trading soft kisses.

They drink too much and dance badly together to loud records. For some reason it doesn’t quite feel real to Crowley. It’s not until Hailaphale goes to use his shower and Crowley is staring at his phone that hasn’t rung in a couple days that the severity of the situation hits Crowley. He is going to have to choose. Hailaphale or Aziraphale.

They are somehow so similar and yet so incredibly different. Aziraphale is soft but stubborn. Jealous but kind. He wears old tartan prints, drinks too full cups of cocoa, yet suggests the antichrist should just be killed to solve the problem. A walking contradiction. He calls Crowley my dear then is horrified at the idea of Crowley loving him.

Hailaphale is so consistent. He is chaotic but vulnerable. He laughs so hard he cries. His touches are light and constant. Hailaphale never flinches when Crowley touches him. Seems to thrive on it actually. 

He has thousands of years of history with one of them and entirely too little with the other. He isn’t some lovesick teen willing to drastically change his life for a boy and yet, that is vaguely the situation it seems.

When did everything have to go and get so complicated?

Aziraphale and him have been friends, best friends for thousands of years. No matter how bad the wars got or how cruel heaven or hell became they had each other’s backs. At the end of the day they could always rely on each other. But is that true anymore? Are they even friends anymore?

Aziraphale hadn’t contacted him after he last visited. And Crowley definitely hadn’t reached out to him. Things were tense, confusing, and hurtful. Aziraphale always has been a bit too slow or too hasty but Crowley had never been too much bothered by it. This however is the one topic he can’t allow this to occur with.

It doesn’t feel right to abandon Aziraphale but then again what is the point on remaining on Earth for Aziraphale if they aren’t even friends anymore. And can he give up someone who actually likes him and isn’t afraid to admit it for someone who plays with his feelings and can’t even admit to himself all the time that they are friends.

Crowley is pulled out of his thought process by the water in the shower turning off. At least he has a little bit of time to decide what to do.

Several minutes later Hailaphale appears back in the living room wearing a pale blue button up with the sleeves rolled up with a cream colored waistcoat made of velvet. “Crowley, my dear?”

“Yes?”

“How would you like to go out today?” He asked as he fluffed up his soft white curls.

“Sure. Where to?” 

“I was thinking maybe the park?”

Crowley ignored the tightening in his chest at the suggestion. “Sounds good.”

They headed to the park together, Hailaphale happily looking out his window, his hand gently on Crowley’s knee as he drove. “It seems like such a lovely day to be at the park. I hope it isn’t too crowded.”

“Mhm.” Crowley hummed in agreement as he found somewhere to park.

He used a small demonic miracle to ensure no one would mess with his car and headed out into the park with Hailaphale holding his hand. “Oh this weather just warms my scales.” Hailaphale says with a crinkle at his eyes. Crowley laughs loudly at that. 

They walked together on the sidewalk for a few minutes before finding a bench in the sun. “This is perfect.” Hailaphale says brightly and takes them over to it. Sitting pressed up against Crowley, a few ducks coming up to them.

“How weird,” Hailaphale comments. “they think we have food for them for some reason.”

Crowely considers telling him Aziraphale and him used to sit here and feed the birds together and that’s why but thought it would be better not to. Instead Crowley miracled some duck food and handed it to Hailaphale. “How lovely, thank you.” He says and kisses Crowley lightly before turning his attention to the ducks and feeding them. 

He feeds them for several minutes before the bag of food ran out. “Let me go throw this away real quick.”

“Couldn’t you just miracle it away?”

Hailaphale. “I mean I suppose but I like doing it the human way.”

Crowley shrugs in response and just sits by himself watching the ducks.

“Crowley! Look who I found!” Crowley hears and turns to see Hailaphale standing with a very nervous looking angel.

Crowley stands up quickly. “I was just telling Aziraphale we should get dinner all together soon, especially with the latest proposition hell offered us and all.” 

“What proposition?” Aziraphale asked with concern laced in his voice.

“Hell wants Crowley and I to return to Hell together and help them advance their strategies on Earth and such. Well Hell wants me to return and I thought Crowley might come with me.” Hailaphale says brightly.

“Are you?” Aziraphale asks quickly looking at Crowley. At that both Aziraphale and Hailaphale stare at Crowley for an answer.

Crowley runs a hand through his hair. He stuffs his hands into his pocket and is unsure who to look at. “Um, well I am considering it.”

“‘How long would you be gone?” 

Hailaphale makes a thinking sound and looks to Crowley as though he would know. “Who knows? I figure a few thousand years. Of course we could visit every few hundred years for a day or so on vacation. I imagine it would be a permanent position. Crowley, love, what do you think?”

Crowley winces internally at the whole situation. “Uh yeah, Hell isn’t a big fan of people not assigned to Earth coming up too often.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale says simply.

“So we should definitely meet up before then.” Hailaphale says cheerfully. “I would love to hear a bit about your time on Earth together.”

“Yes, we should.” Aziraphale says gently.

“Perfect! Where and when?”

“You two can come to the bookshop tomorrow evening?” Aziraphale asks.

“Aziraphale, you don’t have to do that.” Crowley says softly. 

“No I insist.”

Hailaphale seemed thrilled at the prospect and Crowley just feels confused and bad for the angel. He really had wanted to tell Aziraphale himself about their little offer with Hell but Hailaphale beat him to it. “If you are sure.” Crowley says giving Aziraphale one last way out.

“Quite.” He says proudly. He is positively desperate to leave. He didn’t intend on seeing Crowley at the park, especially with Hailaphale either. He rather thought the park was something special just between the two of them but apparently not. “Well I must be going. I’ll see you two tomorrow, around 7?”

“Sounds good.” Hailaphale says and smiles as Aziraphale leaves. “How nice. That should be lovely.”

Crowley has a bad feeling in his chest but squashes it down. “It’ll be something.”

The next day came far too quickly in Crowley’s opinion. He stood in front of a mirror for many minutes adjusting his clothing until he settled on an outfit so like many others. This dinner felt important. Maybe because deep down Crowley knew there was a chance it would be the last one. How weird was that? That after six thousand years it might all be coming to an end.

Crowley took a deep breath and left to go and grab Hailaphale. Hailaphale opened the door and immediately swept Crowley into a kiss and a hug. “You ready?” Crowley asks offering his arm to Hailaphale.

“Of course.” He responded with a smile.

They quickly find themselves outside of Aziraphale’s bookshop with the sign flipped to closed. Crowley opens the door. “Aziraphale?”

They don’t see him but they see the table in the back laid out with a cloth with cups and silverware on the table. “I’m in the kitchen!”

Hailaphale squeezes Crowley’s arm, “I am going to go see if he needs any help.”

Crowley looks around the bookshop, running a hand lightly over the stacks of books. It seems there is always a few new ones every time he visits when he sees something unusual. A stack of parchment on the desk. Crowley picks up one of the pieces and reads it casually, his eyes growing wider behind his glasses with each line he reads. He talks off his glasses with one hand that shakes as he brings the paper closer up to his face. “What in the holy fuck.” Crowley murmurs softly. He runs a gentle thumb over the cursive Aziraphale the poem is signed with, lingering even longer on the I love you written just above it.

Crowley hears footsteps approaching and quickly folds the paper and stuffs it into his pocket, puts his glasses back on and stands by the table, pretending to look at the silverware.

Meanwhile Aziraphale and Hailaphale are having what any functioning angel, demon, or human would consider a lovely conversation. Hailaphale is overwhelming perfect in a way that makes Aziraphale’s chest tight. The way he talks about Crowley so easy, how easily he talks of his love for the demon. How his fall is a small price to pay for Crowley. How open he is with his heart and love for Crowley. It makes a nasty guilty thing squirm in Aziraphale’s heart. It makes Aziraphale spare a small miracle to make food cook quicker to end their time in the kitchen together sooner.

Hailaphale and Aziraphale enter holding various dishes and utensils. 

They all sit down and begin to have what Crowley can only guess is a nice meal. He can’t get himself to focus on anything. It feels like he is moving through water, the room spins, it feels not unlike that one time he had way too many bottles of wine in 1909. 

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asks interrupting his spiraling. He looks down and realizes all the food is gone.

“Uh yeah, just thinking about uh demonic things?” 

Hailaphale chimes in, “Oh did we get a new order?”

Shit, Crowley thinks. He forgot there was someone to call him out on that lie now. “No, nothing like that. I just need to fill out some paperwork later.” 

“Ah okay. Do we need to leave then?” Hailaphale asked with concern, setting his hand gently on top of Crowley’s. Aaziraphale watches the scene with a growing sadness. He never has been so open with his affection with Crowley. Maybe it is best Crowley is with Hailaphale now.

“Yeah.” Crowley said, ignoring the brief flash of hurt on Aziraphale’s face thinking it is his early departure. Crowley knows he is leaving much too soon but he needs time and space to process right now.

“Thanks so much for dinner.” Hailaphale says almost as politely as Aziraphale would.

“Oh yes, of course. It was no problem.” Aziraphale says a forced smile on his lips.

Crowley just gives Aziraphale a small smile and turns to leave. “I’ll be uh seeing you around.” Crowley says guiding Hailaphale out of the store.

“Goodbye now. Thanks again.” Hailaphale calls as they leave the door closing behind them softly.

The drive back is silent on Crowley’s part. Hailaphale makes small comments during the ride about the quality of food and how he thinks Aziraphale seems not terrible for an angel.

Crowley walks him back to his own apartment which vaguely shocks Hailaphale since they had been spending most of their time together. Hailaphale doesn’t comment on it though, just kisses Crowley softly before saying goodbye and that he would see him soon.

Crowley throws open the door to his flat and immediately slumps into the couch and takes the parchment from his pocket and unfolds it. He rips his glasses off and flings them across the room. He miracles the wrinkles away. Crowely reads through the poem slowly, his hand holding the paper ever so gently.

No matter how many times Crowley rereads the poem the content doesn’t change. Most surprising the three words at the bottom don’t change either. Crowley rubs his eyes with his hands and lays the paper in his lap. “Well fuck me.” Crowley says to himself. This is great. This is what he has dreamed of for years. Now it’s at the most inconvenient time in the history of ever, literally.

“Damnit, damnit, damnit.” Crowley says and hits his hands against the couch.

Crowley runs a hand through his hair tugging on the ends in frustration. Aziraphale never made things easy did he.

“You absolute bastard.” Crowley laughed as tears sprung to his eyes. Crowley refolded the parchment and shoved it back into his pocket.

Crowley stood up and stalked to his car. Satan help him he was going to get answers if it killed him. The Bentley roared as he sped all the way to the bookshop.

He wasn’t sure if it was the tears in his eyes or just the insane speed of the car but he felt like the world was hazy. The steering wheel was hard and unforgiving, the light coming into the car seemed too bright. He regretted leaving behind his glasses. Made him too sensitive, too vulnerable. Too much of a demon. Perhaps he needed that just now though.

The bookshop was just the same as any other day, yet Crowely thought it seemed a bit more intimidating than normal. He was probably just projecting. 

He unlocked the door with a thought and cursed the small bell that rang overhead. Immediately Crowley heard shuffling and saw the appearance of Aziraphale.

“Crowley?” He asked scrunching his nose in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Crowley quickly took the parchment from his pocket and walked towards him quickly and shoved the paper into his chest. “Explain this.”

Immediately Crowley could tell he became uncomfortable. “That- oh that’s nothing, dear boy.”

Crowley shoved his thumbs into his pocket. “What exactly do you mean?”

Aziraphale looked at the ground and swallowed. “Nothing, like I said. It’s, it’s a joke.”

“A joke?” Crowley cried with indignation. 

“Quite dear boy, I assume you know the meaning of the word.” Aziraphale says coldly. He can never be as good as Hailaphale for Crowley.

Crowley reels back and gives a soft laugh. “You are a real piece of work sometimes. You are a fucking coward. That has always been the issue. You could have anything you want. You could be and do whatever you want but you are a damn coward. Here I am, confronting you, giving you a chance to explain, to do anything. And you still are a coward. You say you want to treat me better, you have all this love to give me, you are willing to do anything for me, but you can’t fight for me or be brave. Not for yourself. Not for me.” Crowley finishes with a sneer.

Aziraphale feels a deep anger burning which tells him he is going to do something stupid. “You don’t understand.”

“Don’t I? I think I really do. Oh I’m Aziraphale. Angel of the lord. I write a whole poem about how much I love my best friend and would do anything for him but boo hoo for me. I can’t be with him even though he clearly is fucking in love with me. No. Instead I will play the ever holy martyr and be miserable my whole eternity of life and say it was a joke. Because that makes sense. Tell me. Am I wrong?”

Aziraphale feels his fist clench. “Yes.”

“Do explain then.”

Aziraphale can’t find anything to say despite desperately trying to find the right words.

“That’s what I thought. When you are in this bookshop by yourself for the rest of eternity regretting this moment, this exact moment in time, remember it is no one’s fault but your own.” Crowley finishes with an annoying angry sob building up in his chest bleeding into his words. 

Crowley selfishly lets himself look over Aziraphale, memorizing his face for just a moment, one last time he thinks rather sadly and leaves. If he felt split open and aching before this is so much worse.

He sits in the front seat of the Bentley and calls Hailaphale, he picks up quickly. “Yes?”

Crowley clears his throat. “I just wanted to let you know I want to go with you. To hell that is.”

Hailaphale’s happiness is clear in his voice. “I am so happy to hear so. Come to my place to celebrate?” 

Crowley bites his lip for a second, “Be there in ten.” He says and ends the call.

They drink champagne together on Hailaphale’s sofa. “I am so glad you agreed with me. We will have such a good time. Of course we can bring any human stuff with us too we will miss. I did rather like some of those movies we watched and it’s hard to source some of that in Hell.” 

Hailaphale talked excitedly about all of the things they would do together while Crowley plasters on the happiest face he can manage. The champagne tastes off, the couch feels too small. “We can probably go down to Hell in a few weeks?” Aziraphale questions.

“Uh yeah, sounds good.” Crowley says.

“Are you okay?” Hailaphale asks concerned setting a hand on Crowley’s shoulder which Crowley briefly wished he wouldn’t have done.

“Yeah, of course. Just remembered I need to do a few things in preparation. I will uh see you tomorrow evening?”

“Okay, love. Dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Crowley says and kisses Hailaphale quickly and heads back to his apartment. He takes a moment once outside his door to just gather himself. He needs to get his act together or Hailaphale will realize something is off. He can make this work. He can create a whole new life with Hailaphale. He won’t always want Aziraphale.

Crowley opens his door ready to raid his wine collection when he notices he isn’t alone. 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale says softly, the lamps in the apartment backlighting him, making a warm glow surrounding him. His hair looks so white. He truly does always look so beautiful.

“What are y-” Crowley begins before Aziraphale interrupts him. He steps forward, putting both hands on Crowely’s cheeks and slams his body into the apartment door and kisses him. 

The overwhelming initial shock paralyzes Crowley, his hands stiff at his side, his eyes open as Aziraphale kisses him.

Eventually Aziraphale pulls back. “I love you. I love you so much, my dearheart.” He says, his thumbs stroking Crowley’s cheekbones softly. “You’re right. I am a coward. I should have fought for you from the start. I would do anything for you. Heaven be, Heaven be damned!” Crowley’s eyes widen at that.

“If I fall for this then good riddance. I had to let you know the truth. The truth is you are my everything. You are the most important thing in all of existence to me. I couldn’t let you leave without knowing that. You are the most precious thing. I love all of you. The good and the bad. You’re my best friend. My world. Without you I have nothing. Call me selfish, call me greedy, but I want you. All to myself. And if you don’t want me, I can learn to live with that. But I won’t have you think I wouldn’t do anything for you.”

“Angel.” Crowley says softly, that’s all he can manage.

“It might be horrible of me, but I have been told I’ve always been a bit of a bastard.” Azirphale says with a small laugh, a tear running down his cheek. “But I want you. I need you. Please stay with me. I will spend the rest of eternity trying to right my wrongs. Just give me the chance.”

Aziraphale lets one of his hands leave Crowley’s cheek to run gently through Crowley’s hair. Crowley’s eyes are wide, the yellow piercing Aziraphale’s soul, his mouth hanging open.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Aziraphale says thickly through the tears, a soft smile on his lips.

“That’s all I have ever wanted you to say.”

“I know. I know, dear boy. I am sorry it has taken me so long. Just let me make it up to you.”

Crowley gives a small laugh. “I have never been able to resist you, angel.” He says smiling, his grin getting wider and wider. A light reaching his eyes, the edges of his eyes crinkling.

Crowley pushes himself off of the wall and kisses Aziraphale. He can feel his smile pressing against Aziraphale’s in that sloppy way that happens when you try to kiss when smiling. His chest is touching Aziraphale’s, his hands on his face.

Aziraphale’s hands go to rest on Crowley’s hips. His touch soft but firm holding his body in place against him. They begin walking backwards towards Crowley’s bedroom. Aziraphale blindly reaches and opens the door pushing Crowley back onto the bed. 

Crowley sits on the edge of the bed, his arms behind him propping him up. His legs are gently spread, his arousal clear by the bulge pressing against his black tight jeans. His lips are darker than normal and slightly swollen. “I love you. Let me take care of you.” Aziraphale says so softly and so seriously.

He unbuttons the dark buttons of Crowley’s dress shirt. His hands brushing his slim sides. Aziraphale leans forward and kisses Crowley, only parting to press kisses down the side of his neck. “Beautiful. You are stunning.” 

He drops to his knees and pulls Crowley’s body to the very edge of the bed. “Let me worship you.”

Aziraphale unzips Crowley’s trousers, softly running his hand over his hardness which makes Crowley gasp into the quiet room. He tugs the jeans down and discards them.

Aziraphale pulls Crowley’s leg to him and presses a kiss to the arch of his foot and begins trailing kisses up his leg. His hands run up and down his legs and pushes gently on them to spread them wider.

Crowley is looking down at him, his eyes full of love and lust, his lips softly parted. Aziraphale moves further up his legs and presses a gentle kiss to his bulge through the black underwear which makes Crowley groan softly.

He licks through the underwear, wetting them. His hands rest on Crowley’s hips. “Let me?”

Crowley nods quickly and lifts his hips. Aziraphale removes them with a reverence and slowly leans down to kiss the tip of his hard cock. “Fuck, angel.” Crowley saying gasping.

“I am going to take such good care of you.” Aziraphale breathes next to his hard cock. He presses wet kisses down the side of his cock before opening his mouth and sliding Crowley down his throat. He lets his warm mouth envelop Crowley.

“Oh Satan.” Crowley groans.

Aziraphale moves his head up and down Crowley’s length, his eyes closed in pleasure. Crowley removes one of his hands from the bed to wind it through Aziraphale’s white hair. “Angel.” Crowley moans.

Aziraphale hums against his cock causing Crowley to close his eyes and curse softly. 

Aziraphale pulls back just enough to leave a gentle bite into the crease of Crowley’s thigh and worry the skin there. Aziraphale pulls Crowley’s legs up and rest them on his shoulders and pressing kisses further and further back until he reaches his hole.

Crowley groans and drops his arms, his back resting on the bed, his legs tightening around Aziraphale’s head. Aziraphale presses a kiss to his hole before laving his tongue over it, letting it dip further and further in. He thrusts it in slowly, letting himself taste. He hums in appreciation, enjoying the way Crowley tightens his legs further and his grip in his hair gets firmer.

“Can I open you up, dear boy?” Aziraphale asks running his hands down his slim sides.

“Yes, please angel. Hurry.” Crowley whines his hips moving impatiently against the sheets.

Aziraphale miracles some lube onto his fingers and gently presses them against his rim. Letting a finger enter him smoothly. “You are so beautiful, my love. The most amazing sight.” Aziraphale praises. The sight of his finger entering Crowley as he rithes against the bed is incredible, there is a flush on his chest, his mouth parted, his hips rocking gently trying to meet Aziraphale’s actions.

“More, please.” Crowley groans.

Aziraphale obliges and adds a second finger swiftly moving it in and out, dragging it against his prostate.

“Please, I am ready.” Crowley whines.

“Almost, my love. I promise.” Aziraphales speaks softly into the room and adds a third finger. 

“Angel.” Crowley groans. “Get in me.” He pleads.

“Okay, I think you are stretched enough.”

“Get up here and fuck me.” Crowley says and tugs at Aziraphale’s shirt.

Crowley moves to the back of the bed and pulls Aziraphale onto the bed. He begins undoing his shirt as Aziraphale presses his lips firmly to his, his hands running nonstop over his chest. After a few minutes Aziraphale’s clothes are all removed, his cock hard against his stomach. Crowley lays back against the bed, his head propped by a pillow. He pulls Aziraphale’s naked body on his, gasping at the feeling of his warm naked skin against all of him. “Oh holy hell.” Crowley groans and runs his hands over his body. 

“Are you ready?” Aziraphale asks.

“Yes. Please.” Crowley hisses.

Aziraphale presses a gentle kiss to his lips, lining up his cock and slowly pressing into him.

Crowley’s mouth falls open, his head thrown back, his body softly trembling.

“You take me so well. You feel so good.” Aziraphale whispers his body feeling like it is home for the first time.

“Oh angel, please.” Crowley positively whines moving his hips in small circles trying to get him to move.

Aziraphale obliges and pulls back to thrust back in sharply, the sound positively obscene. “Crowley. You are so warm and tight.” Aziraphale groans.

“Kiss me.” Crowley demands, pulling Aziraphale towards him. Aziraphale presses a firm kiss to his lips. Letting his teeth gently tug on his top lip as he thrusts at a steady pace into Crowley.

“Harder.” Crowley cries. Aziraphale picks up the pace, his cock thrusting into Crowley, their bodies pressing so tightly together.

“Let me try something, love.” Aziraphale groans out.

“Anything.” Crowley gasps.

Aziraphale pulls out to the displeasure of Crowley but settles onto his side and has Crowley turn his back to his front. 

He quickly puts his cock back in, his front pressing against Crowley’s back his arms locking Crowley in place against him. His mouth presses rough kisses against his shoulders and bites against his neck leaving dark marks as he holds Crowley’s ass as close to him as possible. 

“Angel, I’m close.” Crowley says as Aziraphale presses his cock harder and faster into him, his cock so deep inside of him.

Aziraphale reaches a hand down and begins stroking him in time to his thrusts, his thrusts growing more erratic. “Come for me, my love.” He says into his ear.

Crowley tightens down around his cock and tenses, as Aziraphale strokes him through his orgasm making the most delicious gasping sound.

Aziraphale quickly follows him groaning, his cum filling Crowley, his arms tight around his thin frame. Once his orgasm stops he gently removes his cock from Crowley and turns Crowley to face him immediately wrapping him back in his arms, tangling their legs together. The sweat cools on their skin, giving him the weirdest sensation of being so warm yet cold.

Aziraphale pulls a blanket near the end over them and nuzzles his head against Crowley’s neck. Pressing the most gentle kiss against the side of his neck. “I love you. So so much.” Aziraphale whispers against his neck, his hands making gentle sweeps against Crowley’s back.

Crowley pulls back to look into his eyes. “I love you too, angel.” 

Aziraphale and Crowley share a soft smile and kiss gently, their mouths moving softly against each other. Their love bleeding into their kisses. Eventually their kisses slow and they just hold each other as they sleep, their bodies tangled together the whole night.

The next morning Crowley is pulled slowly from his sleep by a soft pressure. He blinks his eyes open, his vision immediately filled with soft white curly hair. “Good morning, my love.” Aziraphale says a bright cherriness present in his voice as he presses a warm kiss to the skin over where his heart is.

Crowley feels a great weight leave his heart, his chest filling with love as he realizes last night wasn’t a dream. “Please tell me you don’t regret last night.”

Aziraphale smiles softly, his hand running soothingly over his arm. “Never, dear boy. It was the best night of my life.” He says it so sincerely any doubt Crowley had dissipates. 

Crowley grins widely. “So what do you want to do?” Aziraphale asks.

“Well, I uh, should probably break the news to Hailaphale before anything else.”

“Oh, oh yes. That makes sense.” Aziraphale says rather awkwardly.

“It’ll just be a minute.” Crowley says, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make us some breakfast.” Aziraphale offers.

“Sounds perfect, angel.” Crowley says and presses a lingering kiss to Aziraphale before changing and heading to the bathroom to fix his hair. He lifts his shirt to look at the bruises covering his neck and chest and runs a finger over them gently and decides to keep the marks.

He looks himself over one last time in the mirror and heads out to talk to Hailaphale. He quietly stalks out of the kitchen and sees Aziraphale over by his plants quietly talking to them. “Oh aren’t you a beautiful plant. You have a few spots on you but that’s okay. Just do your best and that’s enough.” Aziraphale whispers to them. Crowley feels a warmth grow in his chest. Aziraphale may not be the same as him, but he is the opposite in so many wonderful ways. Crowley takes a deep breath so he doesn’t cry and leaves.

Aziraphale hears the front door click closed and slowly makes his way into the kitchen and opens every cabinet imaginable trying to find his various cooking equipment. He finally finds a suitable skillet and miracles some food to cook with.

He slowly starts mixing batter, aware of the smile that refuses to leave his lips. He truly does feel quite bad for Hailaphale but deep down Aziraphale is mostly just thrilled. He uses a ladle to put a small amount of the crepe batter into the skillet and swirls it.

By the time a small stack of crepes are towering on a plate the door opens and Crowley enters.

Aziraphale stills his movements. “How did it go?”

“Fine. He of course was perfectly agreeable about it and much too nice for a demon. I think he suspected for awhile something wasn’t right.” Hailaphale was truly good. Crowley hopes he finds someone else that can return that. Crowley stepped into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. “Crepes?”

Aziraphale gave a guilty smile. “I thought we deserved a bit of a treat this morning.”

Crowley pressed his front to Aziraphale’s back and hooked his head over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Mmm, quite right.”

Aziraphale leaned back into the touch and closed his eyes for a brief second, letting himself linger in the feeling of his body against his.

They both took a plate and went to the living room. Crowley and Aziraphale settled next to each other on the couch, their thighs pressed together, bright smiles shared as the morning light filtered into the flat. Their laughter filled the flat, sugary kissed shared between bites. They both felt a bit like lovesick teenagers but neither cared. Their conversation flowed easily, maybe even easier than ever before.

“Do you remember the look on his face?” Aziraphale asked giggling, his plate on the table next to Crowley’s his body turned towards Crowley.

Crowley threw his head back and laughed. “How could I forget. He was so confused. He couldn’t figure out what happened to his car for the life of him.”

Aziraphale giggled and blushed. “To be fair he had rather good reason to be confused. It is not everyday someone’s car disappears into thin air.”

“That was rather drastic of you.”

“He had it coming. He was so terribly rude to you.” Aziraphale claims.

“I don’t know if being a bit of a rude waiter deserves having your car disappear.” Crowley says with a raised eyebrow.

“If they are being rude to you it most certainly does. You deserve nothing but the absolute best.” Aziraphale says with the utmost confidence.

“That’s why I have you, angel.” Crowley said not even caring how sappy he sounds.

“Maybe not always. But I swear I will be better.” Aziraphale says gently and lifts Crowley’s hand and presses a kiss to the top of his hand before turning it over and kissing his palm.

“I love you, Aziraphale.” Crowley says gently, his eyes full of love, his body relaxed truly for what feels like the first time in thousands of years.

“And I love you, my dearheart. I think I am finally ready for that picnic, if you are agreeable?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for quite some time. I considered making Hailaphale a Secretly Evil character who was meant to tempt Crowley back to hell or some such but honestly I think this is better. Sometimes people are actually just good and yet things still don't work out well for them.
> 
> I thought there was an extreme lack of Jealous Aziraphale in this fandom and had to fix it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
